Walking Dead: Dead Weight
"Dead Weight" is the title to the seventh episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the forty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jeremy Podeswa and written by Curtis Gwinn based upon the Image Comics comic book series The Walking Dead by author Robert Kirkman. The episode aired on Sunday, November 24th, 2013 on AMC at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "WD: Dead Weight", "TWD: Dead Weight", and "The Walking Dead: Dead Weight", all serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode is included on disc two of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on November 29th, 2013. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Dead Weight"; Episode Info. * This episode had a viewership of 11.29 million people. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Dead Weight"; Episode Notes. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Of the main cast, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Lauren Cohan, Melissa McBride, Emily Kinney, Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin-Green and Lawrence Gilliard, Jr. are all credited in this episode, but none of their characters make an appearance. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Jeremy Podeswa and his only episode from season four. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead written by Curtis Gwinn, who is also a supervising producer on the series. He writes two episodes from season four in total. * This is the first episode of the series with Russell Scott as a casting director, temporarily replacing Sherry Thomas. His next episode in this capacity is "Too Far Gone". * This episode marks a turning point (or rather a re-turning point) in the characterization of the Governor, who abandons the hard-fought road to redemption and becomes a true A-hole once again. * This is the thirteenth and final appearance of actor Jose Pablo Cantillo in the role of Caesar Martinez. It his second appearance from season four. * This is the first appearance of Alisha. She makes two appearances in the series in total. She appears next in "Too Far Gone". * This is the first appearance of Mitch Dolgen. He makes two appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Too Far Gone". * This is the first and only appearance of Pete Dolgen, who is the brother of Mitch Dolgen. He is strangled by The Governor in this episode. Quotes * The Governor: We need to leave, it isn't safe here anymore. * Lilly Chambler: What are you talking about? I'm the only nurse in camp, Tara's got Alisha, what about Meghan? * The Governor Things are about to go very wrong here. It's happened to me before and I can't put you and Megan through that. Can't lose you again. * Lilly Chambler: What about Pete? You said he was a good man. * The Governor: I was wrong. .... * The Governor: Your move, Pumpkin. * Meghan Chambler: I'm thinking. * The Governor: You can't think forever, sooner or later you've got to make a move. * Meghan Chambler: You never let me win anyway. * The Governor: Well that wouldn't be winning. That's what my daddy used to say. He used to beat me at chess too. Heck, he used to beat me at everything. * Meghan Chambler: Was your dad mean? * The Governor: Sometimes. * Meghan Chambler: Were you bad? * The Governor: ...Sometimes. .... * Caesar Martinez: If it was just you in that pit I wouldn't have brought you into the camp. If it weren't for the people you were with, the girl. You seem different now, changed. Are you? * The Governor: I am. * Caesar Martinez: Good. .... * Pete Dolgen: Man, what happened here? I mean, what the hell is going on in this cabin? Was he storing those biters? * Caesar Martinez: They were his wife and kid, man. * Pete Dolgen: No, they were biters. What about those heads? * Caesar Martinez: Belonged to the guys who did the wrong thing to the wrong man. * The Governor: Probably best not think too much about it. * Mitch Dolgen: Better listen to One Eye Bri, Pete. I can never tell if he's winking or blinking, but you know how to regulate. Don't you, Bri? He was always like this, Martinez? * Caesar Martinez: Oh, yeah. Ice in the veins. You should have seen him back in the day. .... * Caesar Martinez: If you do come back with us, there's two things you have to accept. One, I'm in charge. Two, no dead weight. That goes for everyone. Contribute, or be cast out. Can you live with that, Brian? Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer; Unit production manager * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Russell Scott, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Julius Ramsay - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael Satrazemis - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Angela Kang - Producer * Curtis Gwinn - Supervising producer * Nichole Beattie - Supervising producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-producer * Channing Powell - Co-producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Jeffrey F. January - First assistant director See also External Links * * * * * * * * References Category:2013/Episodes Category:November, 2013/Episodes